1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a solid aerosol detonator and a fire extinguishing apparatus using the same and, more particularly, to a solid aerosol detonator capable of generating a fire extinguishing gas by vaporizing an internal solid fire extinguishing agent in order to extinguish a fire which may be generated in a place to live or an industrial place and a fire extinguishing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a solid aerosol fire extinguishing apparatus includes a fire extinguishing agent, a coolant and an ignition device. The fire extinguishing agent generates a fire extinguishing component when the ignition device combusts the fire extinguishing agent in response to an external operating signal or by an operating system. In this case, the fire extinguishing component is sprayed to the outside through a cooling layer due to pressure of gas generated along with the generated fire extinguishing component. The sprayed fire extinguishing component is applied to a place where a fire must be extinguished, and extinguishes the fire by blocking a material that causes the fire.
More specifically, in the solid aerosol fire extinguishing apparatus, the fire extinguishing gas generated by combustion has a solid form having a particle diameter of 1˜5 μm. The solid aerosol fire extinguishing apparatus has advantages in that it has an excellent fire extinguishing power compared to a known fire extinguishing system and a contaminated area can be easily cleaned after the fire extinguishing apparatus was used because residues are not left over, and thus it is very useful from a viewpoint of a user.
Furthermore, the solid aerosol fire extinguishing apparatus is very effective in a fire location where water cannot be used. Accordingly, the apparatus is widely applied to places including poor conditions, such as an electrical panel in a factory, an oil-related fire in a restaurant, an expensive electronic device and the inside of a vessel.
Such a conventional technology includes the following prior arts: Korean Patent No. 10-0806066 entitled “Fire-extinguishing agent for aerosol fire extinguisher and method for preparing the agent”, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0447025 entitled “Electrical operating-type solid aerosol automatic extinguisher”, Korean Utility Model No. 20-0447030 entitled “Thermal-detective operation device including fusible metal, and solid-aerosol automatic extinguisher including the same”, Korean Patent No. 10-0932097 entitled “Electrically-operating solid-aerosol automatic extinguisher including lateral outlet”, Korean Patent No. 10-0932099 entitled “Electrically solid-aerosol automatic extinguisher including lateral outlet” and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0452293 entitled “Solid-aerosol automatic extinguished.”
However, in accordance with the fire extinguishing apparatus of the prior arts, when an external operating signal is received, an electronic match, that is, a material coated on an electrical percussion, generates explosion by generating an electric spark and explosion is generated in another ignition agent again. Such a configuration has a disadvantage in that the combustion operation of a solid aerosol is irregularly generated due to a change in the physical properties and a change in the temperature after a lapse of a specific time.
Furthermore, the electronic match provides heat in a temporary explosive form in which it operates by a temporary electric spark, and an internal solid aerosol is not perfectly combusted because a sufficient heating temperature and time is not provided to the internal fire extinguishing agent. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a sufficient fire extinguishing gas for extinguishing a fire is not generated.
Furthermore, there is a disadvantage in that heating means for providing heat to a solid aerosol depending on the loading state of the solid aerosol is separated or detached due to a small impact because the heating means is coupled to the outside of the fire extinguishing apparatus. Furthermore, there is a problem in that an effect of extinguishing a fire is poor because a circuit board or an electric wire may be melted by heat attributable to a fire extinguishing gas of a high temperature although the heating means is located within the fire extinguishing apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for continued research for solving the conventional problems.